


Of Missing Arms and Baby Showers

by jolybird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire gets up to shenanigans at the baby shower for her new little sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Missing Arms and Baby Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this! I had so many ideas for this prompt & ended up at probably the silliest of them all. Thanks again to Britt for beta-ing!!!

Victoire was on her feet the moment she heard voices from the garden. In his last letter, Uncle Viktor promised to bring her some kurabiiki and she had to get there first before someone ate the best one or her Maman made sure she didn’t take the whole box and hide it—she was still mad from when she found a box under her bed last Christmas. Seeing as how Victoire was now four and infinitely wiser, she wouldn’t be making the same mistake again. She already had a new hiding place picked out. 

Hopefully, since they were having a party to celebrate her becoming a big sister—which wouldn’t actually happen until the spring—and her Grandma had made so many sweets already, no one would eat all the kurabiiki and she could have one for breakfast too. Maybe even lunch if she was really lucky.

Running to the door of the Burrow, Victoire peered through the crowd of Aunts and Uncles to see her godfather walking up the garden path. No one had seen him yet and so she took a deep breath and raced over to him.

“Victoire! Kak si?” He smiled, picking her up and she immediately threw her arms around his neck. She hadn’t seen him since her Maman’s birthday in June which had been ages ago—it was almost nearly her Papa’s birthday.

“Good.” She replied and let go of her godfather and looked around them, people were walking around but she didn’t see her Maman or Papa. “Did you bring them?” she whispered into his ear.  
Uncle Viktor was sometimes stuffy and serious but if she made faces at him long enough, he’d take her to go play with her broom or tell her Quidditch stories—he played for The Vratsa Vultures and was on the Bulgarian national team three times so he never ran out. This time however, he smiled at her and carried her over to the dessert table. He put her down and then placed a box onto the table. Victoire’s eyes widened and went to protest but then he knelt down and pulled a second smaller box out from his bag. He held it out to her and she took it quickly. “You better hide that before your parents see it.”

Realizing that he had gotten her her own box, Victoire threw her arms around him and then darted towards the house. She had to dodge her Aunt Gabrielle who caught her as she lost her balance and set her back on her feet. 

“Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“Inside.” Victoire smiled sweetly, box hidden behind her. Aunt Gabrielle looked like she wanted to say something but then just laughed and shook her head. “Have you seen your Maman?”

“Nope!” she told her and then slid around her to get into the house. 

Victoire went upstairs and straight into her Aunt Ginny’s room where she hid her cookies inside Uncle Harry’s bag which was hidden under the bed—they thought her Grandma didn’t know they were sharing a room which was funny because her Grandma knew _everything_ that happened inside the Burrow. Her hiding place was perfect. Not only was she hiding her cookies in something already hidden, but Uncle Harry was a super secret keeper. 

Before she went back outside to steal some sweets--why eat her own cookies when there was a perfectly good box waiting for her outside--she grabbed her bag from her room and slung it over her shoulder. She had discovered something extremely important while she was adventuring in the attic with Uncle George and she had to remember to show Uncle Viktor before he left again.

Right as she reached the dessert table and got her hands on a kurabiiki, her Maman swept her up into a hug. “Where have you been, mon petit rayon de soleil? Did you see your Uncle Viktor is here?”

Frozen for a minute, Victoire didn’t know if she should say yes and risk her finding out about the hidden cookies or say no and lie. Her Maman frowned at her in the way that said she knew what she was thinking and then kissed her forehead. “Behave, okay?”

“Oui, Maman.” Victoire promised and then straightened her bag when she was put back on the ground.

She looked around the yard for Uncle Viktor and found him sitting next to Aunt Audrey at a table—she was a muggle and always gave the _best_ gifts that she and her Grandpa spent hours playing with. She was going to have a baby soon too.

Although it was November and the air chilly, her family had charmed the air to be warm around the burrow because—as her Grandma said—the house was really too small for so many people. Aunt Audrey looked a little uncomfortable because of this, so Victoire decided now was as good a time as any to show Uncle Viktor what she had discovered. 

She marched over to them and Aunt Audrey pulled her onto her lap. “Look at what I found.” She told the pair of them and then pulled a broken doll from her bag—identical to Aunt Hermione’s but the inside was only _slightly_ bigger than it should be (all because Teddy had once fallen into Aunt Hermione’s for a whole hour and no one could find him).

Uncle Ron—who was sitting a few seats down from them turned dark red so quickly Uncle Harry leaned over to see if he was okay and Aunt Hermione choked on her tea.

Uncle Viktor just laughed as Aunt Audrey took the doll from Victoire’s hands, “Is this you?” she asked him.

“Yes.” Victoire answered. “He’s a very famous Quidditch player. Even more famous than Aunt Ginny. He’s played for Bulgaria in three World Cups, you know.”

“Where the bloody hell did you find that?” Uncle Ron asked and Aunt Hermione hit his arm because it was rude to swear.

“Attic.”

Uncle Viktor laughed again and looked to him, “Was this yours?”

Uncle Ron, if possible, got darker and Uncle Harry snickered although he tried to hide it.

“You broke his arm!” Victoire cried, frowning pointedly at her Uncle.

“Uncle Ron was just upset because Uncle Viktor asked me to a dance before he did.” Aunt Hermione explained, patting Uncle Ron’s hand.

“Eww!” Victoire cried, rounding to look at Uncle Viktor, “You went on a date with Aunt Hermione?”

“She was my very first friend in England. She helped me practice my English.”

“What about Maman?”

“We became friends later.” he told her, patting her arm. 

“Were you in the attic by yourself again?” Aunt Audrey asked.

“No. Uncle George was with me.”

Uncle Ron blanched. “What? George knows that thing’s still floating around? Here—give it to me. I have to get rid of it immediately.”

Victoire gasped, “No! Please can I keep it? Please? I want to put it in the den next to the doll of Aunt Ginny and your chocolate frog card!”

“You already have at least three of him.”

“Yes but this one’s my special Viktor Krum doll!”

For a moment it looked like he was going to argue but then he sighed, “Alright. Alright. You can keep your _special Viktor Krum doll_.”

“Yay!” she cried, “Thank you!” Carefully, she turned and took the doll back from Aunt Audrey and put it in her purse. And then, because he still looked so upset, she ran around the table to hug her Uncle Ron, who eventually started laughing when Uncle Harry could no longer contain himself. 

“So this is where you’ve been.” 

Victoire let go of her Uncle Ron and looked down to see Teddy standing there with a cookie in each hand. She narrowed her eyes and he held out a hand to her so she could take a cookie, which she did, stuffing half of it in her mouth at once. 

“Please don’t eat all of them. You’ll be sick.” Viktor said as Aunt Audrey put the doll into Victoire’s purse. Victoire slipped off her Uncle’s lap, giving him a withering look as she did so--as if kurabiiki could make her sick. She took her bag, and then let Teddy drag her off, hopefully to get some cake next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/92578.html).


End file.
